The Third Day
by Emi Tonks Cullen
Summary: A One-Shot of the third day after Edward left Bella in New Moon. Bella throws her stuff that reminds her of Edward away, and discovers a possession in which Bella feels it's hard to forget about...


**Author Note: **Hello! I really hope you like this One-Shot!!! I will be posting more One-shots kinda like this in the future! Below are some songs I listened to while writing this piece! PLEASE REVIEW!

SONGS:

Need – Hana Pestle

Forever & Always – Taylor Swift

A New Day Has Come – Celine Dion

White Horse – Taylor Swift

Come in With the Rain – Taylor Swift

Everything – Lifehouse

I Will Always Love You – Stephenie J. Block

Roll in the Hay – Mel Brooks _(for the heck of it! I listened to this one when I was writing the flashback!)_

**The Third Day**

I couldn't hear how it happened, but suddenly, my father was standing in front of my face. I looked away from looking at absolutely nothing. I was seated in my rocking chair, in the corner of my room. _He_ used to sit here…At the thought, my stomach clenched and twisted in a painful remembrance.

Whatever showed on my face, Charlie's face twisted in pain also. "Bells…" he started.

I tried to pay attention. Charlie was the only reason I was still on this earth, except for Renee.

"Bells," he started again, voice shaking. "Honey, it's time for dinner. I've got a pizza for us to share. Would you like me to bring some up?" he asked, analyzing my face.

I couldn't process what he said. Something about Pizza, I guess he wanted me to eat. "Sure." I told him, my voice no more than a whisper. Charlie nodded.

"Bella, it's been three days. Would you like to talk about it?" he asked, unsure of himself.

I grimaced, how was I supposed to tell my dad that the only person I would ever love…left. My head started to churn. "No…thanks." I managed to choke out. Charlie nodded, turning towards the door, muttering to himself. I knew if I paid more attention, I would have been able to understand what he was muttering. Yet, I didn't have the strength to pay much attention to anything.

Some immeasurable time later, Charlie re-appeared in my room. He held a plate with two pieces of pizza on it, and a glass of water. He set the two down on my desk, which was beside me. He gave me a glance and walked out of my room.

I turned my head to face the plate. I stared at the food for a long time. What was the point? I didn't feel hungry, if anything, I felt sick or…dead. I couldn't quite place my emotions.

Then, suddenly, my mind jumped to the forbidden. _He_ was the reason. _He_ was the reason I sat here. _He_ had such a large impact. _He_ was the reason, that while I stared at my CD's on my bedside table, that a wave of overwhelming emotion washed over me.

My mind surprised me then. A strange whelm of adrenaline pumped my blood. I stood up, not wobbling. I walked over to bedside table scooped up my CD's and walked over to the trash can. I threw them all in. I was satisfied at the triumph that came over me when I saw the CD's sitting at the bottom of my trash can.

I then walked to my closet. Out of it, I took every single piece of clothing _he_ ever complimented, ever said anything about. I once again walked over to my trash can, and threw them in there. I stared at the trash. On top of the pile was the blue blouse. The one I wore to Port Angeles, the one _he_ loved so well, because it looked good with my complexion.

A single tear ran down my face. I quickly wiped it away; I couldn't afford to break down now, while Charlie was in the house, keeping a close watch on me.

I turned around, in a rage of fury. I scanned the room quickly. What else had I been staring at the past few days?

I thought about the window. Obviously, I couldn't throw that away, but I wanted to, more than anything. _He_ came through the window all summer and spring. _He_ stayed with me when I slept, back then, my window was always open. It was still opened wide. What was the point? _He_ didn't want me. _He_ wouldn't come back. I needed to stop fooling myself that he would come back…because he won't.

I walked, slowly across the room to my window. I stood there, staring at it for a while. Then I took a deep breath, and shut my window. I shivered a little bit. I faced my back to the window, and slid to the floor. That was that. All hope of him coming back was gone. I sat for a while, small tremors rocking my body.

A little while later, I found myself staring again. This time, it was what lay in my closet, on the top self. The closet door was open, from when I was in a fury of throwing things away. I stare at what was atop of my closet. Something my mom gave to me when I discovered that I loved old classic books. I remember the day my mother gave it to me. I was sitting at a chair in the kitchen, in my home in Phoenix. I was reading _Pride & Prejudiced_ for the fifth time that week.

My mom came into the room, holding something behind her back. She looked at me reading, and smiled. "Bella, I got you something." I looked up to her, sparkles in my eyes. "It's a little something to help you with your classical books stage." She told me, her eyes beaming.

What she brought out from behind her back, I was not expecting. She showed me the cover. The title popped out at me. There was a massive castle on the cover. The title read "Dracula" Bram Stoker. [**A.N.** See The Cover in my Profile!]

I was washed back into my life. I stared at the book, emotionlessly. I couldn't help but to remember…

________________________________________________________________

_I sat on my bed, watching as Edward walked around my room. A smile was playing on his face. _

_"I found something when I was shut in your closet last night, when Charlie came in." his smile grew wider._

_I blanched. "You mean other than you?" I smiled._

_He chuckled, "Yes, Bella."_

_I was confused. All I had in my closet were my bags that I put my stuff in when I came to Forks, and some clothes. "Are you going to tell me what interested you?" I asked, truly curious._

_"No, im going to show you." Edward told me, then turned around and disappeared into my closet for a split second, before he was sitting beside me on my bed. He was holding something in his hand behind his back. He smiled at me, and my breath caught._

_He took out my copy of 'Dracula'. I started laughing, just to hear myself laugh. It was genuinely ironic, if I do say so myself. _

_He stared at me with his gold eyes, a crooked smile playing on his lips. "Would you care to explain this, Bella?" He asked me with a hint of playfulness._

_"My mom gave that to me when I was 10. She thought it was a good classic to read." I told him. I started laughing again._

_"You think this is funny?" he asked, still joking._

_"I think that the irony here is funny. There is a reason that book is on the shelf of my closet. I read it when I was here over the summer with my dad. It scared me, so I threw it on the top shelf of my closet, hoping to never find it again." I told him honestly._

_Edward's grin grew wider. "Do you find Dracula scary, Bella?"_

_I stared at his expression, he was having fun. "Well, I was ten when I read it. If I read it now, I would just try to find similarities between you and Dracula." I teased him. "But now, I can't think of anything."_

_"I bet you could." He protested._

_"Ok, your right. I do have one. Dracula and you both are vampires. That's the only similarity I can think of." I told him._

_Edward took in my expression then started laughing. "Wow, I would have never thought…" he said, grinning widely. Then his expression changed slightly, and then Edward took my face between his hands and pulled me towards him…_

________________________________________________________________

I stopped, left broken from the memory. I could tell I was hyperventilating. All I could think of was how genuinely _happy_ I was. How I was able to smile and joke around…And how I _felt_. I had never been happier. _He_ was right, I had real bad luck. Bad enough luck that everything happy was stripped away from me.

But I guess that I was lucky enough to at least be happy for some period of time. I should be happy about that, right? I couldn't tell. All of my feelings were swelling up inside me. I was numb.

I could feel something wanting to overcome me. It was sort of like asking my permission to collapse. I didn't want to think for a while, so I gave into my emotions…That night I dreamt of Dracula…

**THE END**

________________________________________________________________

**A.N. **I know you probably all hate Author Notes…but I wanted to remind you that EDWARD COMES BACK! And that I am STRICTLY team Edward….there is no point to Jacob….

But I have decided that im going to post various little stories like this from New Moon…in the months that have nothing about them in the book….like what Christmas and Halloween was like…and maybe some stories from the summer before Edward left…!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really love reading what you guys think of my stories! So please Review! And if you like this story and you want to read the others that are soon to come, you can add me as author alert, and it will tell you when I add another story!!!!!


End file.
